


Cutie

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [30]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Beacon Days, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: In which Yang’s a very obvious mess.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 5
Kudos: 183





	Cutie

Blake glances up from her textbook as a heavy weight flops into the seat in front of her and arches a brow as her recently assigned partner grins at her. She blinks back, tilting her head quietly as she observes her.

“So…”

Blake absentmindedly places her pencil in between the pages of the book and braces her elbow on the desk, her chin now resting in her palm as Yang leans back in her seat, casually draping her arm over the back of it. Admittedly, she should probably be focusing on Port’s opening assignment. They should  _ both  _ be focusing on Port’s opening assignment. She came to Beacon to be a Huntress, Not humour extroverted blondes. But she  _ does  _ have to admit that there was something about Yang that made her  _ want  _ to humour her… so she does.

“Yes, Yang?” Blake says, feigning disinterest despite her ears flicking forward under her bow as Yang’s cheeks tint a pretty pink. “Was there something you needed to say?”

“So… uh…” Yang fumbles, her lilac eyes darting away from Blake for a moment as she bites her lip, the action drawing far more of Blake’s attention than she’d like to admit. “So… you new here cutie?”

“I- wha-“ Blake feels her brows shoot up to her hairline as she sits up to narrow her eyes critically at Yang, her lips twisting into a confused frown as Yang cringes slightly. “New here? Yang. We’re literally on the same team. We’re  _ partners.  _ You sleep  _ right  _ above me.”

“Heh. Yeah. I… uh-“ Yang says, her voice an octave higher as rubs the back of her neck awkwardly, a small and sheepish grin crossing her face. “Whoops?”

“Wow. You’re…  _ really  _ bad at this.” Blake observes, settling her face into a neutral express as Yang deflates slightly. “Like…  _ really  _ bad at this.”

“Okay. Yes. Thank you, Blake.”

“But I’m sure it’s not your fault.” Blake says nonchalantly, as she returns her attention back to her text book, fighting to keep a smile from crossing her lips. “It must take a lot of mental energy.”

“What does?” Yang asks, her nose crinkling in confusion as she cocks her head to the side curiously. Oddly enough… it gives Blake the strange urge to reach out to brush her thumb along the crease formed in Yang’s nose.

“Being that cute.” Blake finishes with a shrug, glancing up just in time to see Yang’s cheeks flush a bright red. “Now… What did you get for question seven? The one about the average strike force of an Alpha Beowolf compared to an regular one?”

“... grapes.” Yang groans, running her hand down her face and climbing to her feet with a slightly embarrassed laugh. “I, uh, I left my bag back in the room. Give me five to go get it?”

“Sure.” Blake says, a small half smirk crossing her lips as an almost fond chuckle leaves her throat. “Try not to get into  _ too  _ much trouble on the way, yeah?”

“C’mon, Blake. It’s me! Do I look like trouble to you?” Yang says with a grin and a wink, her hands coming up to form a pair of finger guns that she points at Blake as she stands and backs away from the desk. “Be back soon.”

“Trouble… is one word for it.” Blake shakes her head and returns to her textbook, trying to ignore the heat staining her cheeks as Yang’s grin becomes firmly lodged in her mind. But as she’s attempting to read the words on the page in front of her, she finds that she can’t  _ quite  _ focus, her mind drifting back to lilac eyes and an easy smile. She pauses, lifting her head up as her mind finally processes something that makes her skin burn with a flustered heat.

Did… Yang just call her cute?


End file.
